An Unexpected Surprise
by CrimsonLaurana
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Tales of the Abyss was real? Read this to find out. Lots of OCs. Meet Krim, a clever girl who Asch knows from childhood, but can't remember who she is or where she's from. Have edited up to Chapter 4.
1. Something Unexpected

AN UNEXPECTED SUPRISE

Luke and co. were walking through Belkend one day when a couple of strange girls stopped them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen some little kids running around?" the first one asked.

Each thought for a moment, then Jade asked. "Do they have red hair?"

The other girl answered kind of shocked "Yes!"

"Then no, we haven't." Anise said.

"Actually you're wrong…" the first girl said. "…look behind you." the other snickered.

"What the…"

"Come on Kiki, and you too Christy. We need to get going, but first we need to find Crim and Lucky. J.C. and Raist are with Mother and Father. Cat you take the little girls back.

I'll find Crim and Lucky." The somewhat oldest of the group said.

"Okay sis, but why do I always have to take 'em?" the girl called Cat asked.

"They actually listen ta ya. Last time I told them to do somethin' they tried ta kill me." the still mystery girl said. "I had ta tie 'em ta their beds ev'ry night fer a week."

"I didn't know it got that bad!" Cat said loudly. "You should have told me Krim."

"Ow. That's exactly why I didn't tell ya. When ya get angry, ya also get loud." the girl obviously called Krim said.

"I thought you said you were looking for Crim." Luke said. "How can you be looking for Crim if you are Krim?"

"My name is Krim with a K. His starts with a C, you dolt."

"Sis you shouldn't say that to his face." Cat said.

"So he's gonna try ta kill me now 'eh?" Krim stated drawing her guns. "Go ahead and try."

"Nee-chan don't hurt them, please?" someone said

"Fine, Crim. I won't hurt 'em as long as you help me find Lucky." she responded.

"I don't know where he is though." the little boy said dejectedly.

"All right then." Krim said. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be back in a minute. Cat. Leave

now I'll be back in a bit"

"Nii-chan I want to go with you." The little boy said sadly.

"I said I'll be back. I didn't say I was leavin' ya behind now did I?" she said

Krim walked into an alley. A couple minutes later a crimson dog came out.

"You can ride on my back now Crim." the dog said. "Now don't pull on my fur too hard, Okay?"

"Okay nee-chan."

"Why are ya all starin' at me like that, 'eh?" the dog said with a pointed look.

Luke's entire group hadn't stopped staring at the dog since it had come out of the alley.

"Are you Krim?" Anise finally asked.

"Of course it's me."

"How..." Tear said. "…did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn into a dog." Ion said.

"Oh that. I've always been able to that." she stated. "J.C. and Raist turn into lions, Kiki

and Christy turn into cats, and Cat and I turn into dogs."

"What about Crim and Lucky?"

"We turn into dogs too."

"What?"

"We've never found out why they turn inta dogs though." Krim said.

"Can your parents turn inta animals too?" Luke asked curiously.

"No. That's why it's so weird."

Krim starts sniffin' close ta tha ground.

"Okay Crim. Let's go!"

Crim hops on the dog and they take off.

"Where are you going?" Ion asked

"She got the scent." Crim called back as they rounded the corner.

"We should follow them in case they get into trouble." Jade said and started to follow the

dog and boy.

"Wait for us Colonel!" Anise called. "Let's go guys!"

"Okay. Come on Tear. Guy you follow too." Luke said diligently.

"Fine." they responded.

When they got around the corner they saw Asch and Krim talking.

"Thank you for looking after my brother mister." she said while hugging a little child with red hair.

"Nee-chan he can't breathe." Crim said. "Maybe you should put Lucky down now."

"I'm sorry Lucky." Krim said. "I was just worried that you'd gotten lost again."

"Look. Here comes Mom." Lucky told his siblings. "Let's go see what she wants."

The little kids, along with their big sister, walk over to their parents and start to walk away, but someone stops 'em.

"Where are you going?" the little girl asks.

"Gloomietta." Anise stated bitterly annoyed. "What are you doing here?"


	2. New Place, New Action

"I came for her!" Arietta said angrily. "She escaped from the Commandant again."

"Who's the Commandant?" they heard Lucky ask.

"Did you come back for L again?" Crim asked. "If you did, you can't have her!"

"No! Not this again!" L iterated noiselessly. "Why does this always happen?"

Asch rounded the corner.1 "Arietta! On whose orders are you acting?"

"The Commandant told me to come and get a girl called 'Krim2'." She said with disdain.

"I didn't ask why."

L was getting irritated and Arietta was pulling her arm. "Let's go! I can't keep the Commandant waiting, now can I?"

"Let me talk to my family and I'll go with you" L told her. "No questions asked."

"Really?" she asked as she painfully squeezed L's arm.

"Really." She answered

"Okay, but only 5 minutes."

"I'll go with her, but just so Van doesn't hurt her. Please, help my family get home." L asked everyone. "I'll be able to contact you in a few days."

"But Peril L…"

"No buts Lucky. I'll try to visit you soon." L whispered to her brother. "Tell Crim I'll be by when you guys have your birthday party next year, 'kay?"

"'kay Sis! We'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too." L said sadly. "At least you'll still have Cat."

Everyone said their goodbyes and L walked toward Arietta.

"All right! You're ready now, right?"

L looked at her blankly and started to pull Arietta along. "Yes. I'm ready now. Let's go, like you said 'We can't keep the Commandant waiting'."

"What the…" Arietta gasped. "She sounded just like me!"

"I can mimic anyone once I hear their voice." _'cept for my sis, but that's because we sound alike anyway._

They heard a voice from behind them say. "Oh, what a beautiful butterfly." They looked ev'rywhere2. _Where'd the sound come from? was the collective response._

"Come on." Arietta whined. "The Commandant'll come looking for us if we don't hurry."

"Sorry, 'Rietta.3 I kinda got sidetracked fer a bit." L said nonchalantly. "I don't really care if the Commandant's after me if my family's safe."

"They're not right now." Asch said.

"WHAT! I thought I asked you ta get them ta home!" L shouted questionably as she shoved her mom. "I'm really sorry, but you need to go now."

"Where do we need to go, daughter?"

"You need ta get inta the 'car' and go home now, okay?"

Christy shouted." That's no fair!"

At the same time Kiki shouted. "Don't leave us again!"

"Sorry, but it's ta protect you guys and you've got the others ta protect ya." L said thickly. She cleared her throat before saying. "I'm not that important anyway."

Luke escorted L's parents and siblings to their vehicle and L saw it take off her eyes looked dead.

_I wish I didn't have ta stay on this weird planet. It seems I never am truly loved._4

**I thought you knew that you were loved and truly blessed.**5

_Not really. No one really had time ta look after me, so I started ta learn martial arts ta _

_help protect my family._

**What a sad child. I wish you didn't have carry to this alone.**

_I choose to do so. I don't wish ta burden any one with my problems…_

**I wish someone told me how bad a life you've had.**

_Heh heh. It hasn't been that bad, I have some good friends where I live._

L snapped out of her thoughts and said in Van's voice. "Arietta. If you don't hurry and find her, I'll not let you keep your animals anymore."

Arietta called a falcon and L hopped on and pulled Arietta up. "Bye. See ya in a little while." L called back.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Ion?"

"Yes?"

"Jace is doing better!"

"Thank you for the information!"

CHANGE OF SCENE CHORAL CASTLE

"I thought you started to look for us, Commandant." Arietta said with a tone of wonder.

L was standing faced away from everyone struck with silent laughter. "Lauranthalossa6?"

L responded as soon as she stopped shaking. "Sir."

"Did you trick Arietta again?"

"What if I did?"

"You'll have to clean her animals' house."

"Fine with me, but you can't blame me. She makes it too easy."

**After leaving Van's room**

"You did it again?" Arietta asked agitatedly. "I told you never to do that again."

"I'm sorry, but I was gettin' bored after my family left and you were really the only one I could really annoy at the moment." She said dismissively. "I didn't want Asch ta kill me either."

"He did what!" Arietta snapped, then asked in her normal voice. "Did you he kill you?"

"Yeah, well almost." L said. "Good thing he missed my vitals or I'd be pushin' up daises."

"What does pushing up daises mean?"

"'t means dead. It's a sayin' where I'm from." L explained. "Not that you could get there though."

"I've got a question for you." A voice from behind them said. "Where's the off button?"

"I don't have one. Once my mouth starts running, I can't stop talking unless I see bloo….. BLOOD7! COOL!" L started squirming out from under Arietta who fell on top of her when she yelled. "Can I clean your sword Asch? Please. Please, Please?" She asked eagerly.

"No. Last time you did, you left it out too long and it started to melt." Asch told the girl.

"That was nearly 6 years ago Asch. And it so happens that I've got a picture of Kiki ta prove it." L pulled a photo of a 2 year old Kiki out of her pocket. "This is the same girl you saw earlier with my parents."

"I still won't let you clean my sword. You'd have better luck with Largo or Sync."

"But their weapons never get bloody like yours does, besides, if I asked them ta get blood on their weapons they'd say it was your job." L sounded sad. "And anyway, I don't use weapons so I can't clean what I have."

**A Few Hours Later**

All the God-Generals heard something. It sounded like singing. A few of them left their rooms to out who was making the melody.

_This is what they heard:_

8_**Oh little town of Bethlehem  
Looks like another silent night  
**_

_**Above your deep and dreamless sleep  
A giant star lights up the sky  
**_

_**And while you're lying in the dark  
There shines an everlasting light  
**_

_**For the King has left His throne  
And is sleeping in a manger tonight**_

Oh Bethlehem, what you have missed while you were sleeping  
For God became a man  
And stepped into your world today  


"I wonder where it's coming from." Arietta said. "Asch, will you come with me?"

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do."

_**Oh Bethlehem, you will go down in history  
As a city with no room for its King  
**_

_**While you were sleeping  
While you were sleeping**_

Oh little town of Jerusalem  
Looks like another silent night  


_**The Father gave His only Son  
The Way, the Truth, the Life had come  
But there was no room for Him in the world He came to save**_

Jerusalem, what you have missed while you were sleeping  
The Savior of the world is dying on your cross today  


_**Jerusalem, you will go down in history  
As a city with no room for its King  
**_

_**While you were sleeping  
While you were sleeping  
**_

As they got closer to the courtyard, the singing got stronger and louder.

"Why is it louder here than there?" Arietta asks incredulously. "It doesn't make any sense."

"When has it ever?" Asch responds in the same tone. "This place is crazy."

_**United States of America  
Looks like another silent night  
**_

_**As we're sung to sleep by philosophies  
That save the trees and kill the children  
**_

_**And while we're lying in the dark  
There's a shout heard 'cross the eastern sky  
**_

_**For the Bridegroom has returned  
And has carried His bride away in the night**_

America, what will we miss while we are sleeping  
Will Jesus come again  
And leave us slumbering where we lay  


_**America, will we go down in history  
As a nation with no room for its King  
**_

_**Will we be sleeping  
Will we be sleeping**_

United States of America  
Looks like another silent night

"It stopped. I wish it hadn't. It was so pretty and soothing."

"Did you notice it stopped as we neared 'His'9 room."

**1) He was the one who found Lucky.**

**2) This is one of L's nicknames.**

**3) The nickname she gave Arietta. Van doesn't know about it yet.**

**4) These are her thoughts.**

**5) This is a mysterious voice for now.**

**6) It's part of her title. She's God-General Lauranthalossa the Learned**

**7) She has a little obsession with blood. **

**8) "While You Were Sleeping" By Casting Crowns**

**9) Asch calls L a boy since she's so different from most of the other female God-Generals**


	3. Reminescence

_**Outside of L's room:**_

"Let's see if she's asleep." Arietta said. "If she's not we can ask her if she one that was the one singing that pretty song."

"I highly doubt she's in her room, don't you?" they heard someone behind them say. They turned around and saw who they were looking for.

"Where've you been?" Asch asked.

"I just got back from the bathroom." L told them. "And I took a shower."

"Why now?"

"I felt like it. You can't get inside anyway, I locked it."

"Good Night 'Sch, 'Rietta."

"Night L." they both responded.

"I want to ask you a question first." Asch said… politely? "Were you singing earlier?"

"Yes,. Actually I was." She said. "Why?"

"You were?" Arietta asked excitedly. "It was really pretty."

"No it wasn't, 'Rietta." L sighed. "I missed some pitches and had to start over a couple of times."

"We heard it at about 1 o'clock."

"So you heard my last attempt?" L asked. "That was when I finally perfected it. I wasn't trying to wake you though."

"What were you trying to do then?" Van said as he came up behind the trio.

"I was bored and couldn't get to sleep, Sir." L said as she saluted her officer.

"I told you that you needed a while to get used to your quarters."

"It's not my quarters I'm worrying about."

**STARTFLASHBACK**

_Who are you? _

**Your reflection, your soul, your promises**_._

_What are you? _

**Your love, your life, your broodings.**

_What are you after? _

_Are you after me or my family?_

**I am after nothing.**

**I am just looking out for us.**

_You never answer my questions around me unless you are required._

_Why is that?_

**I do not know why, I just cannot.**

_I wish you could tell me what to do._

**I am very sorry.**

**I wish I were able to.**

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mom asked. "I thought you were playing outside, again."

A young L was taken out of her brooding. "Sorry Mom. I was trying to figure out which book to read."

"I wish you would at least try to watch Lucky and Crim." Mom said sadly. "They need you right now."

L was suddenly brought from her bad mood. "Thank you Mother. That's just what I needed to hear." She said happily. "I better hurry and make sure that they're alright."

"You do that, and make sure that they're not fighting, okay?"

"All right Mom." She said as she put on her shoes. "I'm going now."

L was outside and she heard a car. Lucky was in its path. "Lucky, look out!" she yelled as she ran towards him. She pushed him out of the way and dove for the curb.

"Peril L! Are you all right?" Crim asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy, though I have no idea why."

"Sis, your eyes, they're gold!" J.C. said. "What happened, Peril L?"

"I don't know!" she said angrily. "My EYES are in MY head, so I can't see them!"

"What's got her pissed?" Raist asked holding out a mirror. "There you go."

"What the? What Happened To Me?" She asked in frightened awe. "I thought my eyes were emerald."

Suddenly she had a headache; she fainted, and heard a voice.

**I helped you.**

_Why?_

**I thought you needed it.**

_You saved my life._ _Thank you._

**Why wouldn't I help you?**

_I thought I was useless._

**You are a friend. I couldn't let you get hurt.**

_Thank you again. _

**You will wake up soon.**

_Okay. I hope I meet you someday._

**Have a great day.**

_Thank you._

Peril L woke up in her bed and asked. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out and we heard you mumbling weird things about dogs and fairies and other stuff." Dad said. "We were worried you had gotten hit by the car."

"No. It missed me. Lucky almost got hit though. I pushed him out of the way." She said. "I don't remember anything after my eyes turned gold."

"What the heck? You don't?" Kiki asked angrily. Then she started to cry. "We didn't think you'd wake up. I was so scared that I'd lose you."

"Silly, I'll always be with you."

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

"Oh, Great! I broke my promise." Peril L said. "I should have gone with them."

"Gone with whom?" Legretta asked. "I thought you liked it here."

"My family." L responded. "I kinda do."

After the conversation with Legretta, L went to her room. She got bored just sitting around, so she decided to clean her room.

"I know it ain't very dirty, but I need something ta do." She said to herself. "This calls for some good music."

She pulls her portable music device and turns it on. "What should I listen to today?" She asks herself. "I'm in the mood for this right now."

She turns on a specific track and gets to work. As she works she sings along with it. It always seems to make the work go faster. Here is the first song on her list.

**LYRICS:**

_Somewhere between the hot and the cold_

_Somewhere between the new and the old_

_Somewhere between who I am and who I used to be_

_Somewhere in the middle, you'll find me_

_Somewhere between the wrong and the right_

_Somewhere between the darkness and the light_

_Somewhere between who I was and who You're making me_

_Somewhere in the middle, you'll find me_

_Just how close can I get, Lord, to my surrender_

_without losing all control_

_Fearless warriors in a picket fence_

_Reckless abandon wrapped in common sense_

_Deep water faith in the shallow end_

_and we are caught in the middle_

_With eyes wide open to the differences_

_the God we want and the God who is_

_but will we trade our dreams for His_

_or are we caught in the middle_

_Somewhere between my heart and my hands_

_Somewhere between my faith and my plans_

_Somewhere between the safety of the boat and the crashing waves_

_Somewhere between a whisper and a roar_

_Somewhere between the altar and the door_

_Somewhere between contented peace and always wanting more_

_Somewhere in the middle You'll find me_

All of a sudden she hears a loud knock on her door. She pauses her music, walks over, and opens it.

"You rang?" She asks to the person on the other side.

"Yes, I did." The person says. "Why are you so happy so early in the morning?"

"I have soda, candy, books, and music." She says sassily. "What else could I want Asch?"

"Some actual food." He responds. "Van sent me to tell you to come to breakfast."

"Why do I need breakfast?" L asks with a strange face. "I'm the one who cooked it all anyway."

"What do you mean by that? I haven't seen you leave your room all night."

"Oh, I have my ways." She says mysteriously. "Have you ever explored all of Daath?"

Asch stares for a couple minutes, mouth agape.

After a few minutes L teasingly says, "Asch, close your mouth, flies are going to get in."

He quickly snaps his jaw shut and looks at her sternly. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Fine, just wait a few monens, I'll be out in a jiffy."

"You'd better be. I'm not in the best of moods."

She huffed at him a little as she came out. "I am a girl, no matter what ya say. And girls need time ta get ready."

"All you did was change your clothes." He stated. "How am I supposed to act around you?"

"Heck if I know 'Sch." She answers swiftly. "All I know is that I'm tired and hungry."

"Well, come on silly girl. Let's get you some food." Dist says rounding the corner quickly. "Afterwards, I want a look at your back again."

"Fine Dist." She says placatingly. "But only after I eat breakfast."

"All right." Asch says as he grabs L's arm and proceeds to drag her along.

"Let go!" She yells in his face. "I can walk just fine, just let me go."

"Fine, But no more stalling, let's get going."

"Fine. Let's get going."

"Here we go again."

As they exit the scene, you can hear the faint whisper of a voice that Is slowly fading away.

_Just how close can I get, Lord, to my surrender without losing all control_

_Fearless warriors in a picket fence_

_Reckless abandon wrapped in common sense_

_Deep water faith in the shallow end_

_and we are caught in the middle_

_With eyes wide open to the differences_

_the God we want and the God who is_

_but will we trade our dreams for His_

_or are we caught in the middle_

_Lord, I feel You in this place and I know You're by my side_

_Loving me even on these nights when I'm caught in the middle _

It peters away quickly and everything falls silent, as the last line repeates until it disappears.


	4. What Happened?

And that's how the last three years of my life have gone by. Now I'll start telling you about what happened more recently.

**Tuesday Morning 3:00 A.M.**

"Well, frell. It's time fer spring cleaning again." L says quietly. "I thought I had a few more weeks until spring too."

L proceeds out of her assigned room in the Cathedral and started cleaning, albeit quietly.

She keeps cleaning for about an hour until the hallway near her room is clean.

"That didn't take nearly as long as it did last time." She states under her breath. "I guess I really don't know how long a lot of that stuff has been there."

She looks at the clock and sighs. "It's a quarter to 5. I'd better go into the kitchen and get something to eat, then start breakfast."

L goes into the kitchen, pulls on an apron, and closes the door.

**Tuesday Morning 8:00 A.M.**

L runs down the hallway, nearly knocking Van over. By the time he saw who it was, she had already turned the corner.

"Calm down, girl." Van said exasperatedly.

"Yes Sir!" Peril L shouted down the hallway.

"I swear! That girl must have superhuman hearing or something." Arietta said.

"YEP! I do!" L called cheerfully. "And tell Largo that he snores, 'kay?"

"Why do I have to?" Arietta whined. "He'll try to hit me again."

"Tell him I told you if you're so scared." L said as she turned on her MP3 player and got to work.

Here's the first song. It's called **Who Am I.**

_**Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth  
Would care to know my name  
Would care to feel my hurt?  
Who am I, that the bright and morning star  
Would choose to light the way  
For my ever wondering heart?  
**_

"What is that thing?" Asch asked.

L paused her MP3. " What'd you say?"

"I said, 'What is that thing in your hand?'"

"It's my MP3." She said. "You've seen it before."

"I don't remember that."

"You don't remember a lot of things." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Asch demanded angrily.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied nervously.

"I'll be watching you L." He said tersely. "You'd better not disappoint me."

"Whatever. If you're not going to help clean, I suggest you leave." L murmured as she slammed the door in his face.

"That guy is such a prick!" She yelled angrily. "He's gonna be the death of me one of these days!"

She finally got her temper under control, then turned her music back on and continued cleaning again, as well as signing along with the song.

_**Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are**_

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
A vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord You catch me when I'm falling  
And You told me who I am  
I am Yours, I am Yours

Who am I, that the eyes that see our sin  
Would look on me with love  
And watch me rise again?  
Who am I, that the voice that calmed the sea  
Would call out through the rain  
And calm the storm in me?

Not because of who I am  
But because what of You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
A vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord You catch me when I'm falling  
And You told me who I am  
I am Yours

**2 Hours Later**

"Awesome! I'm finished cleaning my room, the bathroom, and the hallway near it."_****_

Not because of who I am (1)_**  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are**_

I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
A vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord You catch me when I'm falling  
You told me who I am  
I am Yours, I am Yours, I am Yours

Whom shall I fear?  
Whom shall I fear?  
'Cause I am Yours, I am Yours

**Tuesday 12:00 P.M. LUNCH BREAK**

"YAY! I got a lot accomplished today, but I still have Van's, Asch's, 'Rietta's, and Ion's rooms ta clean." L told herself nonchalantly. "I need ta get permission first though."

"My room is already clean." Asch said as he walked over. "I never thought I'd see you in a dress though."

"Okay. 1 down, 3 ta go!" L shouted gleefully. "Want somethin' ta eat?"

"Might as well."

"What do ya want?"

"I'll have a soda, a salad, and pizza."

"Comin' up!"

"Something smells good in here." Largo commented. "Could I eat too?"

"Sure. I'll tell the others." Asch said.

"No. I've got it." L said then yelled down the hall. "LUNCH TIME!"

"Ouch. That sounded too high-pitched for someone to hear."

"Fine, I guess I hafta do this then. Cover you ears." L commanded before she started howling.

VAN'S ROOM

"Sounds like lunch time." Van said. "Legretta, wake up."

"Did I fall asleep Commandant?"

"Yes. It's lunchtime now."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

SYNC'S ROOM

"It's time for lunch."

"It is?"

"Yes. Let's go."

ARIETTA'S ROOM

"It's _finally _lunchtime. I wish it had come a long time ago."

"Rawr."

"I'm sure L can find some food for you too."

IN THE DINING ROOM

"Here they come." L said quietly.

"Who are you talking about?" Asch asks.

"Hello! Is lunch ready?" Ion asks

"Yep! What would you like?"

"I don't know… It all smells good."

"Then have some of everything Ion." L replies cheerily. "What would you like, Sync?"

"I'd like some salad, some tea, and a couple pieces of pizza."

"Alright, here you go guys. Asch, your food is on the table where you usually sit."

Arietta walks in. "Hey L?"

"Yeah 'Rietta."

"Do you think you could find something for my friends to eat?"

"I put food in the stable for them. Tell them to go get it, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

Van walks in with Legretta on his heels.

"Hello Commandant." Asch says. "What do you want to eat?"

"I would like some of everything and some wine."

"I knew you'd say that." L said. "It's already in the dining room at the head of the table. And Legretta?"

"Yes?"

"Your food is in there too. So 'Rietta, what do you want?"

"I guess I'll have a salad and some pizza."

"Okay, here you go."

IN THE DINING ROOM

"She likes me better."

"No she likes me better."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

L walks in. "I like who better Sync?"

"No one Ma'am." He replied.

"That's what I thought."

"Are you going to eat?"

"Nah. I'll eat later." She said. "I still have to clean a few rooms first."

"My room is clean." Van said. "I cleaned it up. With Legretta's help."

"Now I only have to clean 2 rooms."

"Who's are you going to clean next?" Van asked.

"Ion's. Then I hafta clean 'Rietta's."

"I'll help you!" an excited Ion exclaimed

"Did you finish your lunch?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay then. Follow me."

ION'S ROOM

"Okay. You make up your bed. I'll get everythin' else done."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna put my music on speakers so you can hear it, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Here are the Lyrics for the Song **Stained Glass Masquerade**

__

**Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small**

Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong

So I tuck it all away, like everything's okay  
If I make them all believe it, maybe I'll believe it too  
So with a painted grin, I play the part again  
So everyone will see me the way that I see them

Chorus:  
Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles to hide our pain  
But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Is there anyone who's been there  
Are there any hands to raise  
Am I the only one who's traded  
In the altar for a stage

The performance is convincing  
And we know every line by heart  
Only when no one is watching  
Can we really fall apart

But would it set me free  
If I dared to let you see  
The truth behind the person  
That you imagine me to be

Would your arms be open  
Or would you walk away  
Would the love of Jesus  
Be enough to make you stay

Chorus (x2)

But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small

"We're done here." L says quietly. "How about you take Arietta outside with you and play for a few hours."

"Alright." Ion answered then called. "Hey, Arietta. Want to play?"

"Sure Ion. Let's go."

"Have fun kids."

As soon as they left L went to Arietta's room.

"Okay. I brought my music. Now I'll turn it on."

More Lyrics. This time it's **The Altar And The Door****.**

_**Careless, I am reckless  
I'm a wrong-way-travelin'-slowly-unraveling shell of a man  
Burnt out, I'm so numb now  
That the fire's just an ember way down in the corner of my cold, cold heart**_

Lord, this time I'll make it right, here at the altar I lay my life  
Your kingdom come but my will was done, my heart is broken as I...

Cry, like so many times before  
But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor, oh Lord  
I try but this time, Jesus, how can I be sure I will not lose my follow through  
Between the altar and the door

Here at the altar, oh my world so black and white  
How could I ever falter  
What You've shown me to be right

Lord, this time I'll make it right, here at the altar I lay my life  
Your kingdom come but my will was done, my heart is broken as I...

Cry, like so many times before  
But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor, oh Lord  
I try but this time, Jesus, how can I be sure I will not lose my follow through  
Between the altar and the door

I'm trying so hard to stop trying so hard  
Just let You be who You are  
Lord, who You are in me  
Jesus, I'm trying so hard to stop trying so hard  
Just let You be who You are  
Lord, who You are in me

Oh, Lord I...

Cry, like so many times before  
But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor, oh Lord  
I try but this time, Jesus, how can I be sure I will not lose my follow through  
Between the altar and the door

Cry, like so many times before  
But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor, oh Lord  
I try but this time, Jesus, how can I be sure I will not lose my follow through  
Between the altar and the door

"I'm done. Now I can eat."

Arietta and Ion walk in.

"Wow. It looks better than it did when I moved in." Arietta exclaimed.

"It looks almost as clean as my room." Ion commented.

"I washed your clothes and everyone else's while you guys were outside."

"I think you should eat now." Van said.

"I'm not hungry though." L said before she passed out.

"What happened to L?" Ion asked.

"She should have eaten earlier. She's been running herself ragged." Asch said walking up. "She was trying to help us and leave as much food as she could so she's been eating 1 meal a day and working all the time so she wouldn't be a burden."

A FEW HOURS LATER

_Why am I in Asch's bed? And why aren't I working._

"She's awake." She heard someone say. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"2."

"She's Fine. Just underweight and exhausted." The doctor said. "I would like to talk to her alone."

"But..."

"No buts. Go."

"Fine." Asch says as he leaves.

"That's better. Now I'll tell you your problem."

"I know my problem. My fonons are separating."

"How did you know what I'd say?"

"I can feel it happening as we speak."

"That's bad. How long…"

"A couple of months and a few weeks."

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe it was because I helped out at the Tower of Rem."

"You did what?"

"I thought you were gone."

"Nope. I've been at the door trying to find out what's wrong with you."

"Sheesh, am I really that fascinating?" L asked sarcastically. "I didn't think anyone cared, so I gave you and your replica some of my fonons."

"When was that?"

"Before I became a God-General and before I met you."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey sis. Come on!" Crim calls back.

"You're gonna miss it!" Lucky adds.

"I'm coming. I's coming." L said.

"Look over there." Cat says.

"Do you think we should help them?" Raist asks.

"I guess we could." Jace said.

"We shouldn't get involved." Kiki stated matter-of-factly. "Mom and Dad would get mad."

"Not if we help someone." Christy said sympathetically.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let's go." L said.

"Thanks Kiki." Cat called.

_It looks like those people'll fall apart. I'd better help 'em._

**That would help me tremendously. **

_I thought you'd say that._

**How is that?**

_I knew you'd want me ta help your isofones._

**So you figured out who I am, have you?**

_You're Lorelei, the sentience of the 7th fonon._

**Thank you.**

"I need you ta be quiet everyone, 'cause I need ta concentrate."

"Okay otouta-chan."

TEN MINUTES LATER

**You gave them some of your fonons?**

_Yes._

**What a relief.**

_What'd you think I'd do?_

**I thought you would have jumped them and broken them up,**

_I wouldn't do that. They looked like they were having so much fun._

**Thank you again for everything.**

_It's no problem. I've gotta do this for Tear too._

"Hey Tear!"

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm here ta help and ta make sure more people don't die."

"Okay… And how can you help?"

"I can take the miasma out of you."

"You can?"

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Give me your hand."

"Okay…?"

"Now just wait a bit."

5 MINUTES LATER

"That feels a ton better. Where did the miasma go?"

"I took it in and was able ta purify it."

"That is pretty convenient."

"I know. I'm glad I've got it."

"How weird can you can?" Luke put in.

"I don't know Lu-Lu."

"Now that you mention it…. Hey!"

"What?"

"You called me Lu-Lu. Didn't you?"

"You better not call me names."

"Why Shouldn't I?"

"I just saved your girlfriend, duh."

"What?" Tear was shocked.

"You've never seen how he looks at you?"

"Of course not." Tear stated blatantly. "I am a soldier."

Tear and Luke were both taken aback when L started laughing.

"Please…Stop." She said between laughs. "I…Can't…Breathe…"

"L, get up. We're leavin'." Lucky called out.

"Okay, I'm comin'." She called back.

Luke and Tear were flabbergasted.

"How did you recover so quickly?" Natalia asked as she walked over.

"Easy. I thought about somethin' sad." She replied.

"Hey! Come on nii-san!" Jace called. "We'll leave you behind!"

"I'm coming! And I'm Not your little brother.!" She shouted as she turned into her animal form. "See Ya Later!"

**FLASBACK END**

"And that's what happened."

"How interesting the doctor said something was wrong with you." Dist said as he came out of the shadows. "This is very interesting."

"Did I forget to clean your room today, onii-san?"

"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry onii-san. After I finished with 'Rietta's room I was gonna eat and then clean your room."

"You told van that Arietta's was the last one." Asch stated.

"I lied ta put 'im off the scent." She explained breezily. "He hates it when I go into Dist's lab and play with his other experiments."

"Did you say other?"

"Yes. That's why Van wanted me back."

"That's not the only reason he brought you back." Dist said.

"I brought you back because you know my secret."

"I won't tell. I swear it on my grave."

"I believe you."

"Goodnight."

L'S ROOM

_He's creepy. I'm glad I leave my door locked._

**Did you tell my isofone that I was talking to you?**

_I did, but he thought I was crazy._

**He heard my voice.**

_I know that, but your other isofone is the one that has heard you since he was born._

**I also know that. Though I don't know why.**

_I'm not one of your isofones._

**No you are not.**

_Then why can I hear you?_

**It may be the nature of your fonon.**

_Oh Yeah. I talked to Sylph earlier._

**What did they say?**

_That they miss you and want you back with them._

**Thank you. Next time you talk to her. Give her this message.**

_Okay. I'm listening._

**I'm fine. No need to worry about me.**

_Okay. I got it. Talk to ya later._

_**Goodnight.**_

L went to sleep and that was the end of her adventure. For Now.


	5. You Found Who?

"Hey, Van?" L asked.

"Yes, Laurana?"

"Today's my birthday and I was wonderin' if I could go visit my family."

"Didn't you ask the same thing last year?" Sync asked as he walked up.

"Yes, I did."

"Why are you asking again this year?"

"I promised my bro that I'd come home and visit my family ev'ry year on my birthday."

"Go ahead. It's been a slow month." Van said.

"Thanks Commandant!" L said cheerfully as she took off and called back. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Asch called. "You forgot your guns!"

"NO I DIDN"T!!" L answered. "THOSE ARE SOME OF MY SPARES!!"

"Okay. I guess I should put them back then." He replied.

IN L'S ROOM

"Wow. How does she have enough money for a cabinet full of guns?"

"I don't know." Arietta said from the doorway. "But it's going to be quiet around here till tomorrow morning at 3:00 AM."

"She wakes up that early to get here?"

"No. She makes them breakfast at 2:00. By 2:30 she has everything ready, and then at 2:40 she comes to Daath to get ready for breakfast here." Arietta said animatedly. "It's all done by 3:00 and you can smell it in the hallways. I wake up at about that time."

"Why is it still fresh when everyone else wakes up at 6:00 then?"

"She casts magic over the food that keeps it fresh for days."

"I always wondered how she did that."

THE NEXT MORNING

Asch had just woken up and was going to the bathroom when he saw a streak of red go past him.

"L, is that you?"

The person stops. "Who else would it be, 'eh Asch?"

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know why you're up this early either."

"Early? Don't make me laugh!" she said. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning."

"I slept that long?" Asch said more to himself than the girl standing in front of him.

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Yes, it was."

"Good. I hope you like your breakfast!" she said suddenly cheerful. "It's your favorite."

"Why are you going to all this trouble?"

"My parents told me that I'm needed at home for a while and I'm trying ta make it seem as though I never left."

"How long did Van say you could have off?"

"2 weeks." L said. "And while I'm gone, I would like you ta tell 'Rietta, Sync, and Legretta that the Commandant sent me on a mission that was reserved fer next week."

"What about Ion?"

"Tell him that Jace is on the mend."

"Who's that?"

"He's my oldest brother and Ion's head Fon Master Guardian."

"All right, I've got it!" Asch responded. "See you later."

"Also, tell them all I miss 'em, 'kay?"

"Will you miss me too?"

"Of course I'll miss ya. You're one of the best friends a girl could ask fer."

"Is that all you think of me?"

"I thought you had Cousin Natalia."

"I did." He said somberly. "Wait. Did you say cousin?"

"Yeah. Your point is?"

"How is she your cousin?"

"The Duke is my dad's older twin brother."

"He is?" Asch was shocked. He hadn't met this girl, but 2 years ago and he found out they're cousins.

"Yes, I already know we're cousins. No, I don't think he's annoying. Yes, you're right. He should wear a seatbelt. No, he doesn't need ta know that."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Cat, I thought I told ya ta be careful near Jace fer the time bein'."

"How're you able to talk to Cat?"

"She's not just my sister. She's my replica."

"What the *bleep*?!"

"I would appreciate it very much if you wouldn't cuss. The viewers are tryin' ta understand the plot."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Please pardon his language." She said to nobody in particular. "He's too self-centered ta know the difference."

"Who are you talking to little boy?"

"I thought I told you. I'm an effing girl." She said trying to stay calm.

"Are you really a girl?" Asch was taunting her again. "Where's the proof?"

Arietta walked into the room. "Stop that Asch. You don't want her to destroy your room again, now do you?"

Asch then flipped Arietta off and it was blurred out. Next L went outside to cool off. The only thing that was wrong was that Asch had followed her. After she cooled down she asked.

"Why'd ya come out here, onii-san?" she was curious now.

"I was wondering if you could find one of my employers and give them a message." was his reply.

"Sure. Just tell me which continent and which town and I'll be gone." She told him.

Many times before, L was told to deliver messages and such to different people and places by Van that she was easily able to get somewhere and back in about 5 minutes time from when she was asked to deliver, but since it was for Asch she decided to take this journey a little slower.

2 hours later

Asch was in the lounge thinking. *When's that girl going to get back? I need to know if she got my message to Noir.*

"I told Noir what you wished her to know." She said from behind him.

He turned around, startled and said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"You're back? Finally. I thought you'd be back for sooner than that."

"I'm sorry. Noir wished me to escort a couple of nobles onto a boat for her."

"Why would you do that for her?"

"Because she asked for my help. If someone needs help, I have to help them. I just can't help it."

"That's quite a bad habit."

"I don't really care anymore. I've been here for 3 or more years and most things are monotonous now."

"Yes. It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"I guess. Here come 'Rietta." L said as Arietta is walking down the hall. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Mornin'. How've you been?" Arietta asked.

"Pretty good actually." L said. "If it weren't for my aching feet, I wouldn't know if I was awake or not."

"What happened this time?" Sync asked.

"Van recruited my cousin from home to be a God-General." L told everyone in confidence. "When Van comes back, we need ta act we don't know nothin'."

"Gotcha." Every one of the other God-Generals said.

"Okay." L said." Let's get this party started!"


	6. Gabriella Joins the Fray

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**L POV**

"Hey guys! I got a message from Van. He says ta come ta the meetin' in 3 hours." I called down the hall.

"'kay!" Arietta calls.

_A few minutes later the other God-Generals start filing into the dining room._

"What's for breakfast, L?" Asch asks.

"The usual, Asch." I said. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and chocolate 'n' biscuits."

"Why do you always make so much food?" Sync questions suspiciously.

"I know how much you guys eat, so I thought I'd make some extra today." I said cheerfully.

_Everyone, except I, sat down to eat. The question was asked yet again. It was asked every couple of weeks._

"Why don't you sit down and eat with us, L?" _It was Ion this time._

"I ate earlier, while y'all were still asleep." I told the worried Fon Master.

_The next question was kinda different, but still kinda the same._

"Do you ever sleep?" _To my surprise it was Largo asking me._

"I do sleep." I said. "Just not very much."

"Why is that?" a curious Dist asks.

"I'm an insomniac, that's all." I told the group. "It's not really uncommon back home."

"Where are you from again?" an irritated Legretta asks.

"I come from a different planet." I said, albeit .

"What's it called?" Arietta asked, too caught up in her food to notice my hesitation.

"It's called Earth." I said to the younger teen. "It's not that far from here really."

"Why are you here then?" says Cantabile from the doorway.

"It's summer vacation right now and there's nothing to do." I said nonchalantly. "I'm not well liked by many people."

"Why's that?" Sync asked genuinely curious.

"Eh. I got annoyed by a baka, so I slapped him kinda hard." I said slowly.

"You really are a sadistic little b- Ow! What was that for?" Asch exclaimed loudly.

"I don't take too kind to profanity, mister." I said matter-of-factly. _I did slap him kinda hard, so he'll have a hand-shaped bruise on his left cheek for a couple of weeks._

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

_I was in the kitchen washing everthing from breakfast, when 'Rietta walked in. It looked like she wanted to ask me something, so I sat back and waited._

"Do you wish to ask this one a question?" I asked her.

"Yes. I would."

"What do ya wanna know?"

"What's pro- Eh. Profa- What's the word again?" Arietta asked curiously.

"Profanity?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the word!" she exclaimed.

"Profanity is the same as cussing." I said.

"You mean words like fu-." she started. _I clamped a hand over her mouth. And just in time too. _

"Don't say that word unless you wanna haveta wash you mouth out with lava soap again." I warned her.

"Gotcha L!" Arietta calmy answered. "Later can we go see my mom?"

"Sure 'Rietta. I'd be more than happy ta take ya after I finish washing these dishes." I said cheerfully. "And we still have a meeting ta go to, so I'll go with ya after, 'kay?"

"Yeah! That's fine with me!"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Great! Let's get going." I told Arietta. I looked over and saw she was asleep. "Arietta, time to get up."

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"It's time for the meeting."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, L"

"You're welcome Arietta." I said. "Now are we going or what?"

"Yep! Here we go!"

**1 HOUR LATER**

'_Rietta and I walk in the meeting room and discover that we're the first ones there._

"Where is everyone?" I asked seriously. "Did they forget again?"

"I think they did." 'Rietta said akwardly. "I feel kinda cold now."

"You can use my jacket." I say as I pull off my black Burberry trenchcoat and handed it to her. "Put it on and you'll feel better."

"Thanks L"

"Welcome."

I pulled out my MP3 and listened to some songs while I waited.

_This is going to be a long day_.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

_Everyone came into the meeting hall. Since they were late, 'Rietta and I took the seats farthest from the skylight. Too much sun's bad for your health._

"You're in my spot Arietta." Sync said acidly.

"Were you here on time?" L asked him cooly.

"Yes, I was." He said rudely.

"The meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, smart one." I said quietly.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I told you at breakfast Van said to be here at 11:00 AM."

"I don't remember that!"

"You should have." _If you didn't get high again. _

"L, Move." Asch said.

"Why, you need more sun." I said boredly. "You look like a freakin' vampire."

_Right then Van walked in leading a girl with purple hair._

"Everyone sit down now." He said in a commanding voice. "I have someone I would like youto meet."

The girl came out from behind him and said timidly.

"Hello my name's Gabriella. I hope we get along." She said the last part with a shy smile.

"Hiya Gab." I said from the other end of the room. "Where'd ya get lost this time?"

_When she noticed me, she ran over and glomped me._

"L, it's been awhile." She said cheerfully.

"Since you got lost or since you saw me?"I said.

"Both actually." Gabriella said proudly.

"It's been 3 years and you still have a terrible sense of direction, Gab."

"You could be nicer about it." Gab pouted.

"Do you know here Lauranthalossa?" Van asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said boredly. "She's my older cousin."

_Everybody in the room, except Gabby and I, had faces looming from shock to curiosity._

"Now that's really interesting." Dist said. "I think I'll study her."

"Dist!" I said sharply. "You can't experiment on my cousin!"

"She's right, you know." Cantabile said. "Gabriella is as human as any of us."

"All right." Dist said dejectedly. "I won't experiment on the girl."

"Good." Van said. "Now that that's settled, we need to give our new God-General a name."

"How about Gabriella the Boastful?" I asked curiously.

"Why that name, L?" Gabby asked me. "It just seemed like a good name for you since you love to talk a lot."

"Gabriella the Boastful it is!" Van said. "Meeting Adjourned!"

**7 HOURS LATER**

_I showed Gabby her room and gave her a tour of the base. It's bedtime, so I decided that I'd give Gabby one of stuffed animals for the night. I went into her room and found she had cried herself to sleep._

"Gabby. Gabby. Wake up." I called gently as I shook her shoulders. She woke up.

"What's wrong L?" she asked groggily. "Is there a fire?"

"No. I just wanted to give you this." I told her as I handed over my lion plushy. "Take care of him, all right?"

"Sure! Is that all you needed?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep now."


End file.
